Micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) gyroscopes and accelerometers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,725,719 and 6,859,751, are generally planar instruments. Due to their very small size, and materials and methods of construction, such MEMS inertial instruments are relatively sensitive to ambient temperature and other environmental factors. These sensitivities makes them relatively unstable. Accordingly, it has been necessary to extensively test such instruments under a variety of conditions in order to develop a priori compensation schemes that can then be built into systems employing such instruments. This testing is time consuming and expensive, and also may not anticipate every possible condition that the instrument may be exposed to, which can lead to errors.